PAINTBALL
by ArtemisBlackArrow
Summary: The Flock go and play paintball... What could happen? One-shot


**PAINTBALL**

**Max's POV**

Fang handed the lady the money and went to get our paintball guns. We were all in the oldest, nastiest clothes we had for this.

Did I want to get locked in an area, dodging paintballs? Kind of.

Did I have a choice? No.

Yeah, yeah laugh it up! The great Maximum Ride was forced into playing paintball! But all I can say is don't EVER look at Angel's bambi eyes, or you'll will cave in every freak'in time.

I know what your thinking; Why is a six year old playing a game that could cause her blindness or serious injury? Well because one word. Mutant. Yes being 98% percent dove (that is the bird they took DNA from) can make you a devil at paintball.

It's a simple team elimination game; the first team with no one left loses. (If it were my choice, I would've gone with every man for himself… well, man or woman. Stupid sexist people.)

Black Team; Fang (of coarse), Nudge and I.

Green Team; Gazzy, Iggy (who knew a blind guy is so good at paintball) and Angel.

Fang, Nudge and I loaded up on black paintball guns while Gazzy, Iggy and Angel had green.

We all locked and loaded and headed out into the arena. We all spread out, hiding and waited for the ten second timer to count down.

DING!

The game started.

I was crouched behind a tree with Fang, just after the timer went off waiting for one of the Green Team to come along. I was personally hoping to shoot Gazzy because me put a stink bomb in one of my only bra's this morning. (That will be an another one-shot).

Why do you ask I'm hiding with Fang?

BECAUSE HE'S A FREAK'IN NINJA AND NINJA'S NEVER GET CAUGHT!

"I want to shoot something," I hissed to Fang, getting impatient. "It's what I came here for. I paid good money for this!"

"You mean the money you pickpocketed off that old, homeless guy outside the motel?"

"Ye-p" I said popping the "p". Fang just rolled his eyes.

Then when Fang's back was turned I thought I saw Gazzy through the tree's. I raised the scope to my eye, taking aim, just barely poked my arm and the tip of the gun around the edge of the tree, and shot.

I was wrong. Dead wrong. What I thought was Gazzy was just a cluster of branches near the ground.

Fang looked up at the sound of the paintball shot. "MAX!"

"What?"

"You gave away are position!"

"Is that bad?"

"VERY NOW RUN!"

I jumped up and started sprinting through the tree's, Fang right behind me. At one point I tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground. A paint ball whized over me and smacked Fang in the side of the head.

Fang fell like a rock, holding his head in his hands, screaming, "EHHHHHHHHHH"

I ignored him and started sprinting again. I climbed a tree and hid in the higher branches, out of scope sight.

***2 hours later***

I jumped down from the tree, figuring it was safe.

I was wrong.

Again.

Someone shot and a green paintball splattered agianst a tree, two feet away.

I ran for my life.

Suddenly, Nudge appeared beside me, sprinting also.

The kid (I think it was Iggy) behind us shot again. Nudge's hand hit me really hard in the back, and I hit the ground, getting all traces of air knocked out of my lungs. A paintball went straight past where my shoulder had been. I heard several shots from both of their paintball guns while I gasped for air, wondering what the heck just happened.

My eyesight started to darken, and then I felt a hand grab mine and yank me abruptly off the ground and behind a tree.

"I took down Iggy" Nudge said, catching her breath.

"Thanks for saving me from being out of the game" I said, wheezing. Wow I was really out of shape.

"No prob"

We stood in silence for a moment.

"Hey, Max"

"Yeah"

"Would it be cheating if we used are wings?"

"Nope"

"Ok then, I got a plan"

**MEANWHILE…**

**Gazzy POV**

I saw Nudge fire at Iggy and him go down.

"Iggy! WAKE UP" I yelled, beating on his chest.

"Dude sto-"

"WAKE UP MAN JUST WAKE UP"

"I think your bruising m-"

"IGGY PLEASE PLE-"

"GAZZY SHUT UP, STOP OVERREACTING"

"Oh sorry man"

"Nevermind its ok"

"Hey-"

I was cut off by getting knocked off my feet by hundreds of paintballs, hitting me. My breath was knocked out of me and I laid on the ground in complete shock for a moment before I peeled open my eyes.

Max and Nudge flew down from the sky and landed on the ground, retracting in their wings. They tossed their now empty paintball guns to the ground.

"WE WIN" They screamed, high-fiving each other.

Then Angel popped out of the tree's and nailed them both square in the face with paintballs, making the Green Team win.

"WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON," Angel, Iggy and I chanted.

"Whatever" Max growled.

We kept on chanting back over to the motel…

"WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON,"

We all three chanted in are sleep…

"WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON,"

And we chanted forever and forever…

"WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON,"

And Max finally pulled her hair out because we kept on chanting….

"WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON, WE WON,"

**THE END**

**(P.S. They completely forgot about Fang)**

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Yeah I'm sorry it wasn't that good but I wrote this in 3rd Grade. YES THIRD GRADE!**

**Shocked?**

**Don't believe me?**

**Well I was digging through my old notebooks late last night and found my 3rd Grade Math notebook with this one-shot scribbled down in it.**

**So I got on my laptop and spent two hours typing it up on Google Drive before I copied and pasted it to my documents manager.**

**So do you think back when I was a third grader, I could write well?**

**Do you think I can write well now, also?**

**Well if you read my profile, I REALLY WANT TO BE AN AUTHOR!**

**Yeah well I still got a quite a few years until I even finish High School, so I have a lot of time to improve.**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this, if you did than please wait around for the one-shot when Gazzy put a stink bomb in Max's bra. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**;D**

**-ArtemisBlackArrow**


End file.
